Grenade
by elsatheicequeen
Summary: Set after "the scene" in Doctor in the Photo. Brennan is home and hears a song on her iPod that explains her and Booth's situation. She then emails Booth. What does she do? read and find out ;  Songfic: Grenade by Bruno Mars


**_A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this story in January, then just never got around to putting it on here. It's not my first Bones fanfic, but the first one I've posted. So I hope you read it and please review with compliments or suggestions on how to improve my Bones writing skills! Enjoy guys!_**

**_TylerAlesia _**

Grenade, A Bones Fanfiction

The rain was still pounding outside her bedroom window. Booth had just dropped her off after he saved her from getting hit by a car at the site of Lauren Eames' death. She told him she missed her chance, their chance. It was her way of explaining her feelings for him. And he shot her down. He said he loved Hannah and she wasn't a consolation prize. Brennan's heart was crushed. So she'd sobbed, all the way home. With Booth ignoring her from the driver's seat. No 'Bones, don't cry.' or putting his hand on hers or pulling over to cradle her in his arms. Because he had Hannah. She'd had enough. She quickly dried off, changed into some pajamas and lay down in bed with her iPod. She didn't feel like looking for a song, so she turned it to the radio. She stopped when she heard a nice r&b song.

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<p>

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<p>

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no<p>

Brennan quickly hit the center button on her iPod so she could tag this song to add it later. The song was called 'Grenade' by a guy named Bruno Mars. She suddenly felt a little better. Hearing that man's words brought tears to her eyes. That was exactly how Booth and she were at the moment. She got up and grabbed her laptop before settling back in the bed, leaning up against the headboard. She turned on her laptop and quickly went on Google to search for the lyrics. Brennan found them quickly and copied them onto her computer. She then went to Youtube and looked up a video of the song and copied that URL onto her computer as well. Lastly, she logged into her email and hit compose new message. She was sending this to Booth. He had to know how much this was hurting her. How she was soon going to build up her walls again; the walls Booth spent years slowly tearing down. She quickly typed a message into the space:

_Booth, _

_You know how I feel about you. You're my best friend and I would do anything for you. You know I'm not good with feelings, but I heard this song and it explains everything. You better fix this, fix us, or you'll be breaking down my walls all over again, and it may take longer this time. _

She pasted the title and artist of the song, the lyrics, and the video into the email. She then signed the email _Dr. Temperance Brennan. _Not Bones, not Temperance, but her official title. She took a hesitant breath before hitting send. She logged out of her email and turned off her laptop. Brennan sat her iPod down next to her bed, laid down, and fell into a restless sleep.

_**A/N: Obviously the song is 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. hope you enjoyed! please review :) **_


End file.
